


Tears

by asvlm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: as payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst ;;;;;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hybridempress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unconventional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217261) by [hybridempress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress). 



Matthew looked down at his wrists. They had many marks on them, ones that poeple never guessed. Only a few people knew, but that didn’t change that no one really paid him any attention. It didn’t help that he let people walk over him, from the moment they had ever met him. Who would care? France had said he did, but the surrender of the land had proven otherwise. 

 

And why did it really matter? No one would make a difference. He was something that didn’t matter, in the entirety of his life. He couldn’t even end his own life, not properly. Those scars had long since passed off, had disappeared away in the time that had passed. It didn’t stop him from touching knives to where the marks had been. 

 

He could remember the first time he had tried. It was when Arthur had been his guardian, and he had just found a gun. It wasn’t reliable, as most were at the time, But, Mattie didn’t care. At close range, they worked just enough. 

 

It didn’t help when the blood had splattered on the wall, when Arthur had come running in. The red had taken years to truly have gone away, and they years didn’t manage to make the pains in Matthew’s head. 

 

He looked down at the arms, now cut into, the red slowly dripping down his arms. The line downward was weeping, just as Matthew had long since stopped. 

 

His eyes closed, feeling the familiar hug of death, the only one that he truly welcomed. 

  
His ears were closing just as he heard the yell of his first father, and he could just barely feel the cotton of his shirt pull on the flaps of skin, and that felt more painful than it should have. His last pull of breath was met with the feeling of tears on his lips. 


End file.
